1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of vehicles having brakes and more particularly two-wheeled vehicles, or more specifically bicycles wherein both the front and rear wheels are equipped with standard coaster brakes.
Although in the exemplary form of the invention it is adapted in a bicycle the basic invention can be adapted in any two-wheeled vehicle including motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-wheeled vehicles, more particularly bicycles, are of course well known in the art. Included in the known prior art of bicycles are, of course, those wherein both the front and rear wheels are equipped with standard coaster brakes. Typically the coaster brake of the rear wheel is operated by back pedaling tending to cause reverse rotation of the rear sprocket. It is also known in the art to provide connections or other means whereby upon application of braking action to the rear wheel, braking action is simultaneously applied to the front wheel. The dual brake as described is designed to prevent throwing of the rider over the handlebars when stopping since as known during stopping there is a transfer of weight to the front wheel. The herein invention goes beyond these prior art teachings as explained in detail hereinafter.